The present invention relates to a digital television receiver for digitally processing a video signal of a base band.
Conventionally, analog signal processing has been performed in a television receiver. However, analog signal processing after the video stage has the following problem. This problem is caused by timebase processing performance which is regarded as a general drawback in analog signal processing. More particularly, cross color interference and dot interference occur on the screen due to degradation of separation between the luminance and chrominance signals, degradation of various image quality factors, and degradation of synchronization. In addition, from the economic and practical viewpoints, a hybrid configuration of electronic parts must be adapted even if an IC circuit is used, and many parts must be adjusted for a normal operation.